herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Malik Magistral
|origin = Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures|occupation = Adventurous Dreaming Knight/Fighter in Lovely Land: Fleeceville In Reality World: Student in School (depending on the timeline with the real-life counterparts of real life version of Malik) YouTube (sometimes) Online Artist/Animator |skills = Drawing Writing Swordsmanship |hobby = Drawing Writing |goals = To be loved and accepted To go on their mission and quest |family = Eartha Regere (adoptive care taker) |friends = |enemies = |type of anti-hero = Adventurous Misanthrope}} Malik "Magistral" Divinity Caesar essentially referred to as Malik Magistral, "Matensy Matinees" 'is the main titular character for the cartoon series ''Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures. Magistral is known to be the main protagonist through the episodes and would be going on an adventurous mission and be the hero of another dimension named Lovely Land: Fleeceville. Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures Aspects How It All Began To point out one distinct difference was that Magistral didn't start this way and dressed more differently. For one Malik dressed in a desaturated collared collar sleeved shirt with a white shirt underneath. He had red shoes with white on the top part, having completely black shoelaces A Fresh New Start Magistral has eventually changed up is design after just singing in Cafecake in Episode 2 titled A Fresh New Start. This would be the more important key factor to show Magistral's little progressing dynamic character change in a way either having some new fresh start as the title of the second episode puts it or way of Magistral as a protagonist struggling through insecurities stops putting on the mask and embraces the true self he feels comfortable being. Malik to Magistral Magistral has been called that name a lot by a purple figure going by Invisible Friend for the time being and Crystal Clear, these both being flashback characters that are more of spiritual paranormal ghost figures that have little impact with other people but the mind of Magistral's. He had then suggested the name to Clover and Regere in which they announce to those that they could call him Magistral for an alias which many people would or would not do so. Appearance Malik appears to be a blue-shirted kid wearing everything blue. The color he desires the most when he feels like his true self. Magistral only has this blue and would often change things up to wear yellow (when feeling extremely euphoric) or red (when feeling frustrated as MAL). Personality Magistral could get calm and relaxing when it comes to him making his art. Despite the times of him getting anxious and tense enough to freak out easily, he would spend the majority of the time drawing or writing and would love to show off his drawings. He has also shown to have been a misanthrope in the story being shown to have hatred against humanity and rather wanting to be an animal than a human at some point. As MAL As MAL from his alter-ego his is wrathful and just is obsess over writing stuff and making a lot of edgy dark humor. He is the opposite of Magistral. Where as Magistral is meant to be kind and somewhat cynical. MAL is somewhat of the opposite. With the form as MAL he is willing to cause a lot of trouble and try to get others into trouble with him. He rages a lot over any single thing and yells a lot randomly than Magistral does. He has also had a thing for red and devils ever since his alter-ego form as MAL. Relationships '''Friends: * Olaf Kleine - Best Friend; Mentor * Daray Darcus - On and Off Best Friend * Leo Grummel - Best Friend * Eartha Regere - Caretaker * Clover Companion - Best Friend * Sparky Flakes - Best Friend * Skylander Cloudorris - Best Friend * Nostalgia Homesick - Love Interest * Audrey August - Acquainted Friend * Owen Oscar - Best Friend * Brianna Gold - On and Off Friend (Sometimes Unrequited) * Kai Jackson - Enemy at the start to Friend (Sometimes Unrequited) * Dal Denver - On & Off Friend * Benji Beneficent - Enemy at the start to a Friend (Sometimes Unrequited) * Xander Rednax - Best Friend * Hydrus Guffaw - On & Off Friend * Cygnus Sinuous - Acquainted Friend Enemies: * MAL THE MANIAC - On & Off; Alter-Ego * Cactivil - Archrival * Icelynn - Archrival * Overshadow - Archrival * Time Zone - Archrival * Whiteware - Archrival; Temporary Crush. * Malora Vines - Archrival; Temporary Crush. * Evelynn Blaze - Situational * Canine Doggos - Formerly Situational * Feline Cattas' -' Situational How It All Began Reality World Magistral has spent his time in Reality World and didn't like it that much often getting into a lot of altercations and fights and feeling more alone and sad. Magistral eventually found a colorful glowing stick after using a Dandelion to wish for a happy place to go to to be loved and accepted. Eventually, he goes to a bright portal and then goes to some darkness. Magistral eventually finds himself in an unfamiliar place called Lovely Land: Fleeceville meeting some friends. Magistral has been getting into trouble with a bully named Lava-Jock. Eventually, Lava-Jock was still provoked one day at Magistral. He had led a group of Gangs of Grease to chase him on a lonely cloudy but sunny afternoon. Lava-Jock eventually catches up to him to try to confront him almost beating him up until the rainstorm began stopping Lava-Jock from being able to fight him becoming hurt from the rain. Lovely Land: Fleeceville Magistral eventually leaves the outside campus and eventually gets home to use the glowing chalk stick to draw on a small piece of paper of a symbol of some sort. Eventually leading to him arriving to the place that he wished for, meeting new people and starting from a fresh new start. The Rise of MAL Malik one day woke up at night hearing running and footsteps around his neighborhood at night. He finds a purple mysterious figure walking with a purple music box. He eventually finds the music box to open up a red gem. The red gem takes control of his body and has a limited amount of time taking over Magistral's body. The evil spirited persona calls himself and Malik "Mal" (a prefix meaning for bad, ill-mannered, and evil spirited.) This red spirit gave Malik a "makeover" with the way he dresses at places or the way he treats others in public. Sometimes, the red spirit would change up the eyes or take over the persona completely on and off. Media/Trivia * Malik Magistral or Malik Divinity Caesar are not the real names of the actual person that the character is based upon but inherits the name as Malik and has the middle and last name being almost familiar. * Magistral is based on his real-life counterpart. * Magistral's story is told as a semi-dream would lead to the theorizes about how his story was all made up and how Magistral is an unreliable narrator. * Magistral has plenty of Canine Doggo friends that he didn't get along with at the start but ended up getting along with and becoming more mutual and friendly with them. He also would eventually do the same with the Feline Cattas. Category:Male Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Category:Status dependent on Version Category:False Antagonist Category:Comic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Counterparts Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism